


Thank Fuck for Trashy TV

by NazyaVienne



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazyaVienne/pseuds/NazyaVienne
Summary: "As opposed to what we look like, when we make out?""Can't say I've ever had the pleasure of seeing what that looks like."
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Thank Fuck for Trashy TV

They're watching TV together. Some trashy reality show; partly 'cause George enjoys them, partly for their upcoming video on the Memeulous channel.

Unfortunately, Alex can't focus, his curiosity overtaken by the sudden chill that's swept the room.

"Pass me the blanket, would you?" he asks, George. His friend smirks, but leans down to pick it up off the floor. Were they more interested in cleanliness, perhaps George would've actually had to get up. 

At least the disarray had been beneficial, for once.

"Can't have our favorite eboy freezing to death in–" George glances at the thermostat, "–eighteen degree weather, can we?"

"Shut up. S'not my fault I'm cold," Alex responds, his voice muffled as he drapes the blanket over his body. It's soft and warm, the perfect combination.

George laughs. "If you put some muscle on you, then maybe you wouldn't be."

"You're big muscle Memeulous, then?" Alex snorts.

"'Course. Have you seen them? I've been working out," George answers, shamelessly flexing his arm. Alex's glances up, admiring the definition in his friend's bicep. He wasn't lying.

"At the gym, George? I'm fairly sure they have a height requirement for those," he replies instead, curling his still-cold toes into the couch.

"Quit taking the piss, Al," George laughs, shaking his head. "We've missed like, half the episode. 'Least the important part."

"It was shite anyway."

"Yeah, doesn't mean we can't watch it," George says, rewinding the show. It lands on a particularly unflattering scene, and George grimaces in revulsion. "I know it's just TV, but _really_ , you've just met! And they look like they're sucking out each other's organs through their mouths."

"As opposed to what _we_ look like when _we_ make out?"

George grins. It's the type of joke they'd usually make in a video, but it feels oddly comfortable just between the two of them. "Can't say I've ever had the pleasure of seeing what that looks like."

"The _pleasure_ ?" Alex asks incredulously. "You'd enjoy making out like _that_?"

"Mmm, no, I think I'd much rather enjoy the 'you' aspect of that activity."

Alex freezes, his head turning toward George. His friend doesn't seem to register what he'd just said, and fiddles with the buttons of the remote, and Alex feels grateful for the blanket that partially conceals his burning cheeks. 

There's a beat of silence, and George glances up. He sees Alex trying to cover himself and frowns, moving over closer to his companion; remote all but forgotten. "Hey, Al. Did I embarrass you? I didn't mean to do that."

His words make Alex blush more, and he burrows his face into his blanket like a child; not wanting to look George in the face. 

"You didn't," he mumbles into the wool.

"You sure? 'Cause I can see you blushing, you know," George grins gently. "Seriously, though, was that too far?"

Alex bites his lower lip, refusing to lift his head. "No, don't worry about it."

Clearly unconvinced, George lightly grasps Alex's head, tilting it to face him. "Well?"

Alex can't answer, even though he tries to. He's too absorbed in the feel of his best friend's fingertips resting against his jaw, of the beautiful eyes staring down at him. His own glaze over slightly, and he swallows roughly; unsure what to say.

"Al...?" George trails off, intent on the hazy look in his companion's eyes. "Why...?"

"'Cause I think I'd enjoy doing that," Alex whispers, and it's loud, almost too loud in George's ears. Almost unwittingly, one thumb moves to gently trace the outline of Alex's worried lips, feeling their roughness against his skin.

"You'd like to do that?" he whispers, leaning closer. "'Cause I think I'd like to do that too."


End file.
